finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Sword (weapon)
The Blood Sword (ブラッドソード Buraddo Sōdo), also known as the Drainer, Drain Sword, or simply Drain, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It usually inflicts minor damage, but all damage inflicted will be absorbed by the wielder of the sword. In this, the weapon is identical to the spell Drain. However, like the spell, if an undead enemy is attacked, the effect will reverse, damaging the character and healing the monster. It usually has a low hit rate. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Only two '''Blood Swords' can be obtained in the game. They inflict damage based on the maximum hit points of a foe, and thus are very effective against bosses with high HP, especially the Emperor. In the Advance and 20th Anniversary releases, there is only one. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Blood Sword' is a regular sword, and it has average attack power. In the DS version, 10% of the damage dealt is converted as HP recovery to the wielder. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Blood Sword' can only be equipped by Paladin Cecil and Kain. Kain can also equip the Blood Lance, which has the same affect as the sword. It is also effective against the Undead, Giants, and Flans. These weapons were originally translated as the Drainer Sword and Drain Lance. In the Super NES, PS and GBA releases of the game, the sword heals the user by an amount equal to the damage dealt, but in the DS release, the user is healed by 10% of the amount of damage dealt. ]] Final Fantasy V The '''Blood Sword', known as the Drain Sword in the RPGe translation, is a weapon in Final Fantasy V. It allows the user to drain HP from its target, but has a low accuracy rate. This can be circumvented by using the Aim Ability. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Drainer' can only be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, and Celes. Although it still drains HP, it does damage based on the current HP of the holder - the Drainer will never do damage higher than the character's maximum HP minus their current HP. Thus, if the character has only lost 100 HP, the attack will only do 100 damage. If the character has full HP, the Drainer will do nothing. There is a somewhat similar weapon known as the Soul Saber, which has the same effect but drains MP instead of HP, and the Soul Saber has a chance of inflicting instant death. ''Final Fantasy IX '']] The '''Blood Sword' is a Shadow-elemental sword that can be equipped by Steiner. It teaches him the Darkside ability. It can be recieved early on in Disc 2, by obtaining the Stellazio Coins and handing them over to Queen Stella in Treno. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Bloodsword' is a sword obtained from an NM beetle known as "Lumber Jack." In addition, alchemists can synthesize similar high level weapons that have an HP draining characteristic, including the Bloody Sword, Bloody Rapier, and Bloody Blade, and their High Quality counterparts, the Carnage Sword, Carnage Rapier, and Carnage Blade. The Bloody Sword is a knight sword, the Bloody Rapier is obviously a rapier, and the Bloody Blade is a scimitar. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Blood Sword' behaves differently in this game, inflicting the status effect Sap on the target. It is one of the weapon's in the game to have its own License on the License Board, but not be one of the strongest weapons in its class. It is located directly between the Swords 4 and Swords 5 Licenses. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A regular sword, the '''Blood Sword' can only be obtained by poaching an Hydra or by stealing one from Gaffgarion at the Golgollada Gallows in Chapter II. It has a physical attack of 8, and a 5% chance of blocking an attack. Like other incarnations of the Blood Sword, it heals the wielder with an amount of HP equivalent to the amount inflicted on an enemy. However, the reverse applies with the Undead, as the sword will inflict damage on the wielder and heal the enemy instead. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Blood Sword' is a regular sword and, although it is quite weak, it absorbs the HP of foes. It is usually found later in the game and cannot be bought from stores. It is also a reward for raising your Combat stat to 5. It teaches Wyrmkiller and Provoke to the Dragoon and Soldier classes, respectively. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Blood Sword' reappears as a regular sword, with similar qualities as the Tactics Advance incarnation. It can now teach the Maim Blade ability to the Spellblade. ''Final Fantasy Adventure The Blood Sword can be obtained in Glaive Castle prior to fighting Dark Lord. It heals the user by an equal amount of the damage it deals, but it has low ATK power. Dissidia Final Fantasy Firion's weapons become the '''Blood Weapons' when he enters his EX Mode. It is a reference to the Blood Sword of Final Fantasy II, which was the weapon in the game with the strongest effect when used against the Emperor.